


It's All Gone To Shit

by Thosecrazyauthors



Category: Doctor Who, Pokemon, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bee! Cas - Freeform, Cas has a cheese obsession, Crack Fic, Groundhog! Charlie, Hedgehog! John, Hedgehog! Sherlock, I Don't Know Anymore, Llama! Kevin, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Rabbit! Doctor, Skunk! Crowley, Squirrel! Dean - Freeform, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosecrazyauthors/pseuds/Thosecrazyauthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of our word for word stories. Don't ask. We don't know what happened either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crowley's Ass

One morning Charlie the groundhog decided to force her friend Dean the squirrel into admitting that he's in love with a bee named Cas. Dean refused to admit that he's bisexual, however. Charlie face palmed. Cas was secretly in love with Crowleys ass because it was the size of Cas. It looked like two bee-sized marbles squished together. Dean caught Cas masturbating to a carving of Crowleys ass. Dean shit himself and attacked the carving. He then wept because Cas was cumming on the pillows. Dean was distressed because cum is difficult to remove from the red silk sheets that he got for Cas. But it was bound to happen eventually. Cas was undaunted by the sudden appearance of the bisexual squirrel. Crowley strolled into the room at that moment and bawled because his glorious ass carving was ruined.  
__________________________________

John and Sherlock, the two old lady hedgehogs from across the street, shook their heads in disappointment. Why did everything their neighbours did always end in grown men (animals) crying?


	2. Crowley's Shittiness

There once was a llama named Kevin. He asked Sam the moose to projectile vomit on Crowley because Crowley is a little shit. Crowley agreed to the statement of his shittiness. Dean fell onto Cas because he wanted to fuck him up the ass. But Cas refused, because they all knew, Dean was a bottom. Lucifer the Charamamder screeched, because destiel was finally canon. It was his OTP, you know. Suddenly, a blue box pulsed into existence. Dean shit himself, because he knew what that meant. All of a sudden, a rabbit, wearing a trenchcoat pooped out. The rabbit suddenly started speaking French.  
__________________________________  
John and Sherlock, the two old lady hedgehogs from across the street, shook they're heads in pain. Why was that blue box so loud?


	3. Cas' Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is secretly in love with Cas.  
> Cas is in love with cheese.  
> Sam is in distress.

There once was a squirrel named Dean and he was very in love with a bumble bee named Cas. One day Cas decided to tell Dean about his feelings and thoughts. Dean was very confused and uncomfortable around Cas. Cas felt very strongly about cheese so he flew over France in search of the best goddamned Brie. Dean felt sorrowful because Sam's antlers were hitting his nest. Sam was making noise because Cas took his cheese. It was Sam's favourite piece of cheese. Why did Sam have cheese. Dean saw Cas buzzing around the forest with buckets of shit. It smelled of cheesecake. Dean wondered if Sam ate too much cheesecake and salad. He probably did. __________________________________ John and Sherlock, the two old lady hedgehogs from across the street, shook their heads in confusion. What the fuck were their neighbours doing?


	4. Lucifer the Charmander

There once was a cyborg named Sebastian, who enjoyed molesting his Charmander named Lucifer, his projectile vomit was uncomfortable and sticky to be on. Lucifer fired him because he was not doing his job up to standard. Sebastian didn't fucking understand why he was fired because molesting was just something that he did. So Lucifer summersaulted away from the problem. That night, Lucifer decided to call his lonely friend named Kevin the llama because Kevin was in a jar and couldn't get out. When Lucifer started whine to Kevin about Sebastian, Kevin couldn't bare the sound of his friend's irritating mellowdramtic babbling, so he reached through the fabric of space and time to bitch-slap his dumb ass. Suddenly the blue box pulsed into existence, a fluffy ginger rabbit hopped from its doorway. He was aggressively distressed because space fabric is hard to fix.  
__________________________________

John and Sherlock, the two old lady hedgehogs from across the street, shook their heads in confusion. What the fuck?


	5. Sam's Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We lived bitch

Once there was a moose named Sam who travelled the whole planet in search of a soul because he lost his. One day Sam found out that there was a pod full of souls located in the bottom of the Mariana's Trench. So Sam the moose rented a submarine with his moose credit card and went to the Mariana's Trench to get himself a soul. When he got there he discovered that the pod was huge and looked empty. Sam decided to get out of his submarine and take a look around. There he discovered that there was one soul left and he decided to take it as a trophy. He did not use it as a soul. Sam went back home and showed off the soul to everyone he knew. Sam the moose was still a soulless asshole.

_________________________________

John and Sherlock, the two old lady hedgehog from across the street, shook their heads in bafflement. What the everloving fuck is a moose credit card?


End file.
